LOTM: Heroes United S5 P5/Transcript
(The heroes are seen sitting around the house as Alex is seen with Jessica) Alex: So, how was being captured by Raynell for you? Jessica: Oh boy....It was something. Alex: Did she tell more stories about you and Razor? Jessica: Yep. Alex: Oh. Jessica: Didn't really bother me though this time. Alex: It didn't? Jessica: Nah. I'm kinda getting used to them at this rate. Alex: Really? Jessica: Yeah. Her stories are weird but she does have a good reason for them. Frankly, I rather deal with Raynell's version of Razor then the one I dealt with. Alex: True. She does have a way of making him sound way better than what he was in reality. Jessica: *Laughs* Yeah! The Razor I dealt with was some crazy killer who only wanted to mate with any female who caught his fancy! Where as Raynell's Razor sounds like a hero and treats women with comfort, care, and respect! Alex: Exactly! Jessica: I mean, why wouldn't I prefer her Razor over the one I got? (Raynell then walks in) Raynell: What about me and Razor? Alex: Hm? Jessica: Oh nothing Raynell. We're just talking. Raynell: About what? Alex: Its nothing important Raynell. Raynell: Well I heard you mention Razor. Alex: Look don't worry its- Raynell: *Gasp* Jessica! Are you telling Alex that- Jessica: DO NOT finish that sentence! Raynell: EEP!! Alex: *Giggles* Calm down Jess. Jessica: I heard what she was gonna say! I'm not gonna have her finish it! Alex: Haha. Raynell: Okay jeez. Jessica: Thank you. (Alex smiles) Jack: *Voice* Alex! Alex: Yeah?! Jack: *Voice* We've got visitors! Alex: Visitors? Raynell: Who? Alex: Let's go see. (The 3 go to where Jack is) Jack: Look. (Alex looks out the window to find Jarons and a few Pact Soldiers approaching) Alex: *Sigh* Great.... Jessica: The Pact. Raynell: *Groans* Alex: The hell do they want? Jack: Let's find out. (The group goes and answers the door) Jarons: Hello Alex. Alex: Look I thought we made it clear that- Jarons: Relax. We're not here to cause problems. Alex: You better not. Raynell: Why are you here? Jarons: We've got a good tip you might wanna check out. Jessica; Huh? Raynell: A tip? Jack: Are you saying you wanna help us out now? Jarons: I mean, you kids have definitely helped out recently. Alex: You got that right. Jessica: What's the tip? Jarons: We've got a location for where Garret Thompson's hideout could be. Alex: Garret? Jarons: Yes. Raynell: Oh that crazy fire guy! Alex: Miranda's gonna wanna check it out. Jarons: I hope this tip helps put aside any bad feelings. Alex: Oh it does. Jessica: Maybe now we can finally take this guy down! Raynell: Yeah! Jarons: I've got the location here on this GPS. (Jarons hands the GPS to Alex) Jarons: Use it to find his base. Alex: Thanks Jarons. I told you we could work together. Jarons: Yep. Well, I'll leave you all be. Jack: Bye. (Jarons and the other soldiers leave) Alex: Well, that went better than expected. Jessica: Yeah. Raynell: I expected worse. Jack: Same here. Alex: Well, let's go tell the others. Jessica: Right. (The group goes to go tell the others before they're stopped by Miranda) Miranda: No. Alex: Huh?? Jack: Miranda?? Miranda: You kids aren't going after Garret. Raynell: Huh? Miranda: Garret is mine. I am going after him. Alex: Miranda- Miranda: If you ALL go, he'll run away! I am SICK of him running away! Alex: But- Jack: Miranda, he'll kill you! Miranda: He can't kill what he doesn't know is coming. If we all go, he'll figure us out. Raynell: She has a point Alex. Alex:....... Miranda... You do know you'll be all alone. And he might have a squad backing him up. Miranda: I've fought worse odds Alex. Alex: I know but- Miranda: There are no buts. I'm going alone to kill this bastard and that's that! Alex:.... Miranda: If you guys trust me, you'll let me do this. Alex:.... Blake H: Let her do this guys. (They look at Blake H coming in) Blake H: You know she won't stop no matter what. Alex: Blake. Blake H: I'm right aren't I? Miranda: Thank you Blake. Jack: Blake, do you actually agree with her?? Blake H: Look I don't like it either but its true. We can't, and shouldn't stop her. Alex:.... *SIghs* .... All right Miranda. If this is what you want. Miranda: It is Alex. Alex:.... (Miranda takes the GPS and heads for the door) Miranda: I'll be back. Alex: You better. Jack: Be careful Miranda. Miranda: I will. (Miranda leaves as the group watches. It then cuts to Garret in his hideout talking to a few Feds) Garret: Jeez guys, I think your boss puts too much trust in me if he's sending this much Dust. Fed #2: You do need ammo sir. Fed #1: Besides, it's not like we got use for this anyway. Garret: True. (A guard is seen nearby before he's pulled up to the ceiling) Fed #3: Hm? (One of the Feds turn to look) Garret: What is it? Fed #3:....Thought I heard something. Fed #2: Huh, wei- (The Fed falls from the ceiling with his throat slit) Fed #1: What?! Fed #3: What the hell is- (Throwing knives then fly from the ceiling and kill the other Feds) Garret: Oh shit! (Garret then realizes he's unarmed as he goes to find his weapons) Garret: Where are they?! Where- ???: Hello Garret. (Garret turns to find Miranda behind him) Garret: You! What are you doing here?! Miranda:....Payback. (Garret then grabs a pistol) Garret: I don't think so. (Miranda then charges forward and rams her knee into Garret's stomach before she breaks his wrist, causing him to drop the pistol) Garret: GAH!! (Miranda kicks Garret onto the ground) Miranda: You're gonna pay now Garret! Garret: You bitch....! (Miranda stomps on Garret's chest, pinning him down) Garret: HNNG!! Miranda: No more talk! Garret: Gnn, you know you really got lucky with this! You caught me with my pants down! Miranda:.... Garret: I mean, not like that's a bad thing. (Miranda stomps on Garret again) Garret: GNN!! Miranda: SHUT YOUR MOUTH!! Garret: Why?! Are you gonna try and kill me!? Miranda: You know damn well that's what I'm gonna do! Garret: Hmph, you said that last time and look what happened! I got away! Miranda: But you won't get away this time! ???: Of course he won't. (Miranda looks into the darkness to find a man cloaked in shadow) ???: In fact, he won't be leaving any time soon. Miranda: Y.....You...You're.... ???: Your old friend Miss Kirin. Or should I say, your old boss. Miranda:.....The Shadow Man. Garret: You! Oh thank god you showed up! This bitch was about to kill me! ???: Oh? Was she now? (Miranda backs away as Garret stands up) Garret: Y-Yeah! She broke my wrist and killed your men! She's a threat! ???: ....... Garret: S-Sir? ???: Garret, as far as I'm concerned....I consider both of you threats. Miranda: Huh?? Garret: Wait what?? ???: You heard me. Garret: How am I a threat?! ???: Because you're weak. Your mind is weak and fragile, and only piloted by your desire to finish what you did to Miranda a long time ago. Meaning that if she interrogated you, she'd get what she want. Garret: So?! It's not like I have any good secrets! So how about you take your shadowy ass back outside and catch some sun you piece of- (Flesh is heard tearing as a fist is seen through Garret's chest) Garret:...... (A Shadowy figure appears behind Garret) Miranda: !! ???: I will not accept that kind of tone Garret Thompson. You should know better than that. Garret: *Choking on blood* B-But boss.....I..... (The figure pulls its fist from Garret who proceeds to fall down and die) Garret:...... ???: And after everything I did for you. Miranda:..... (Miranda looks at The Shadow Man) ???: Now, what should I do about the traitor? Miranda: You bastard. I needed him! ???: Why? So you can find the other guys that killed your family? Miranda: He was the only one who knew!! ???: I did you a favor. Didn't you just say you came down here to kill him? Miranda: GNN...... ???: Besides, I ran out of use for him awhile ago. Keeping him around was the only way I could make sure you didn't run off from this fight. Miranda:..... ???: But, now that he's dead, I have no reason to be here. (The Shadow Man turns away) ???: I will leave you alone Miss Kirin. Miranda: Oh no you don't! (Miranda goes to attack before she's frozen in fear) Miranda: !! ???: Don't try it. (Miranda glares) ???: Now, I will leave you alone. But just remember one thing. Miranda: What...? ???: My men hide in plain sight. Remember that. (Miranda looks blankly as The Shadow Man leaves) Miranda:...... (Miranda looks down at Garret's corpse) Miranda: Hmph.... (Miranda turns and leaves for the exit) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts